sausagelover_99fandomcom-20200214-history
Madagascar 4
'''Madagascar 4 '''is the fourth and final installment of the Madagascar film series. After being shipped to Madagascar, crashing in Africa, and travelling around Europe, Alex, Marty, Gloria, Melman and their new circus friends will go on one final adventure, as they reunite with Alex's family and face on dangerous foe. The movie is 105 minutes long. Plot Set a year after Alex, Marty, Melman and Gloria left Africa to find the penguins, the film begins at night in Africa. The silence is disrupted by a pack of lions racing through the jungle, chasing a single lioness. The group are lead by the lioness into a high gorge, away from another group after a rock slide. The lions corner the lioness, commanding her to surrender. The lioness, named Shetani, denies their requests, instead telling them to surrender. This confuses the group, until they spot the rogue lions surrounding them from around the gorge, led by Shetani. The lions prepare to fight and the scene fades to black as the rogue lions attack, killing the group off due to larger numbers. The scene then switches to the local watering hole, where many of the reserves animals rest and play. Zuba, along with Florrie, appear at the watering hole. Suddenly, another lion dashes into the scene, his body clearly injuries with claw marks. The lion, called Bomani by Zuba, informs them of the attack. In present time, preforming in Cairo, Egypt, the Circus Zaragoza finish their show. The screen narrows on Alex, who is wearing red paint on his body and mane, as he appears the rest of the stage goes black. Shocked, Alex peers around to see the stage destroyed, people booing and none of the Circus to be found. Suddenly, a crate grows around him, trapping him as two men, both dressed in hunting gear, laugh as they near him, a pistol pointed at him. Alex tries to force him away, until the man calls his name. Firing the pistol, Alex shouts as he wakes up. Snapping out of shock, Alex finds himself in his cart, along with Marty, who stands at the door. Marty comments about his recurring nightmares, and suggests he visits Melman. Alex, despite his dream, shakes the thought as the two head out of the cart. Stopping in the main passage as the penguins and monkeys take down the tent, Alex is greeted by the rest of the circus, along with an excited Gloria and Melman, who tease about where the Circus is next preforming. After begging to be told, the two learn from Vitaly that they are heading for Africa, in hopes to impress a promoter there. The four are bursting with joy, confusing the circus animals until Marty spills that Alex is going home. The animals are only more confused by this, and the scene ends with Alex saying that they will explain it on the way there. The next scene begins with the Circus Train stopped at a small station near the reserve, landing beside a village. While the penguins and chimps go to find the promoter, the circus animals prepare the tent. The scene is set with the animals carrying supplies into the tent, with Marty set away from the tent, going for a small run to stretch. Resting, Marty is startled as he noticed a leopard staring at him from the grass, before the said leopard attacks, causing Marty to scream and run in terror. The rest of the animals quickly arrive, with Vitaly growling at the leopard. Before the two can fight, Alex steps in to stop it, only for the leopard to be shocked at the marking on his paw. The leopard then calls him Alakay, which confuses Alex until the leopard calls himself as Ron, who Alex informs the group after the two felines bounce around, glad to see one another, that they were childhood best friends. The reunion is cut short by a jealous Marty, who is angry at being chased. Ron apologizes, stating that he was cautious of him due to being so far from any Zebra herd. The rest of the animals, minus Vitaly, Gia and Stephano disperse to finish setting up, while Ron drags Alex back to the reserve, wanting to proclaim that he has come home. While heading to the reserve, the zoosters question about the events of the last year, to which Ron is reluctant to answer after revealing that there have been attacks. Changing the subject, Ron begins to flirt badly with Gia using cliché pick-up lines, which only annoys not only Vitaly but Alex himself, who continues to ask about the attacks. Reluctant, Ron tells them to ask Alex's parents. The group then arrive at the pride, to with Ron is met with an angry Zuba for dismissing his patrol duty. This is, until Florrie spots Alex, and they both hug him tearfully, calling for a celebration for his return. Before they can speak, the reunion is interrupted by Bomani, whose wounds are partly healed, rushing onto the scene. Bomani doesn't notice the circus animals until Zuba mentions their son's return, to which Bomani looks for a powerful warrior, only to disappointed at spotting Alex. The two speak, until Alex interrupts, asking who Bomani is. The scene ends with Zuba tells him that Bomani, is his brother, meaning him to be Alex's Uncle. The next scene begins in a shady area, where a rogue lions scampers in front of hidden lion, called Dingane, telling him that Bomani survived the attack. Dingane paw is shown, in a spit of anger, cracking a piece of wood in his fist, his claws drawn. He then tells some of the lions to head to the passage, hinting that they already know his orders. The lion does so, and the scene ends with several of the lions heading out, while the screen narrows on Dingane's eyes, snapping open to show it blood red with a long scar running through it, shrinking to a slit with a growl. Dingane's eyes fades to the setting sun, his growl turning into the hum of cheer it shows the circus tent outside, switching to inside the tent with the design twisted with African culture. The scene opens with Vitaly, painted in African war paint, opening with his flaming hoop. After preforming his act, Vitaly activated the stage, signalling the dogs to shoot down the decorative vine stretching above the crowds. The show begins, similar to the one in the third film, only African themed. The show is going well, until during a flip, Alex spots one of the decorative cut outs surrounding the stage, a hunter with his gun poised. Frozen in fear as a gun shot rings through his mind, followed by a voice crying out 'Daddy', he loses his grip and falls from the trapeze, causing the show to halt before falling unconscious. Elsewhere, a bit off from the reserve, a depressed Teetsi wonders through the outer wastelands, after being banished by Zuba for being apart of a Mukunga's scheme to eventually kill him and Alex. Suddenly, he is ambushed by a rogue lion, who demands for information on Alakay. Teetsi recognises the lion as Masoba, one of Dingane's lackeys and mocks both Masoba and Dingane. Realising that Teetsi has no information, he smiles as he questions if he knows what death is. Teetsi is shaken with fear as he hears another voice, Dingane's voice, say that it is 'the ending of all vital functions and processes in an organism or cell' before allowing the other lions to kill Teetsi off screen. The scene cuts back to the Circus with Alex waking up with a yell, only to find himself comforted by his parents and friends. Alex, who blacked out before he fell off the trapeze, is upset for ruining for the show and their chance with the promoter, only for Gia to reassure him that the penguins convinced him to give them another chance, fortunately. Ron suddenly runs into the tent, telling Zuba that there has been another attack. While he notices Alex's bruises, he questions what happened, to what Marty tells that he got hurt during a performance, and that being Alex's best friend, he was immediately there to help him. This causes the group to stare at him in silence, until Zuba decides to leave with Ron to help with the search party. Alex tries to get him to tell them about the attacks, only for Zuba to slip away. Florrie assures him that it is nothing to worry about and that he should focus on getting better. Meanwhile, a lioness not too far from the tent, is greeted by Ron. Both speak about how much Alex has changed, until they spot Alex leaving the tent, and so run to meet him. The lioness, whom introduces herself as Ladia, tells Alex that they were also childhood friends. Hugging him, Ladia comments about how much she has missed him, and begins to drop flirty hints to Alex, just as Gia arrives. Gia, who has developed feelings for Alex, is immediately angry at the scene and stomps off, trying to convince Stephano and Munro that she is not bothered by Ladia, while the said lioness drags Alex and Ron away, stating that Alex has so much to catch up on. List of Madagascar 4 characters New Film The Madagascar Guard: Return To The Circus Zaragoza Returing cast *Ben Stiller as Alex the Lion *Chris Rock as Marty the Zebra *Jada Pinkett Smith as Gloria the Hippo *David Schwimmer as Melman The Giraffe *Bryan Cranston as Vitaly the Tiger *Jessica Chastain as Gia the Jaguar *Martin Short as Stefano the Sea Lion *Tom McGrath as Skipper *Chris Miller as Kowalski *Christopher Knight as Private *John DiMaggio as Rico *Sacha Baron Cohen as King Julien XIII *Cedric the Entertainer as Maurice *Andy Richter as Mort *Conrad Vernon as Mason *Frank Welker as Sonya the Bear *Paz Vega as Esmeralda *Peter Sohn as Esperanza *Kevin James as Ernestina *Patton Oswalt as Jonesy *Owen Wilson as Frankie *Will Ferrell as Freddie *Bill Fagerbakke as Ted the Polar Bear *Samuel L. Jackson as Zuba *Sherrie Sheperd as Florrie *Elisa Gabrielli as Nana *Kevin Michael Richardson as Rodney *Joseph Siravo and Seth Rogen as Stan and Jasper *Bobcat Goldthwait as Sid the Reticulated Python *Cee Lo Green as Ezekiel the Orangutan *Piolo Pascual as Brownie the Askal dog *Adam Sandler as Jacob the Komodo Dragon *Julia Roberts as Catherine the White Tigress *Jennifer Lopez as Colette *Regina King as Bob's Elmo *Grey DeLisle as Damage *Christina Applegate as Wallace *Jerry Stiller as Elmo *Will Arnett as Ron the Leopard *Christine Taylor as Lala the Lioness *Jamie Foxx as Munro the Gorilla *Hugo Weaving as Dingane the Lion *Christine Adams as Shetani *Fred Tatasciore as Teetsi *Andy Dick as Gakere *Ron Pearlman as Masoba *Jeffrey Garcia as Sundyata *Tom Kenny as Ace the Cheetah *Ty Burrell as Sekai the Bearded Vulture *Jim Parsons as Scraw the Griffin Vulture *Ashley Greene as Kesha the Cheetah *Idina Menzel as Victoria *Wanda Sykes as Elmo's Mom *Paul Rudd as Elmo's Dad Soundtrack #I Like to Move It: Performed by Sacha Baron Cohen and Cee Lo Green ft with Jamie Foxx #Africa: Performed by Toto #Firework: Performed by Katy Perry #We R Who We R: Performed by Kesha #Turn Me On: Performed by David Guetta ft. Nicki Minaj #Everytime We Touch: Performed by Cascada. Alex and Gia love song. #Runaway Baby: Preformed by Bruno Mars #22: Peformed by Taylor Swift #Wonderland: Peformed by Natalia Kills #All The Things She Said: Performed by Tatu #I Hate Everything About You: Performed by Three Days Graces Song Jake #A Thousand years: Performed by Christina Perri #The Fox: Performed by Ylvis Production Trivia May 7, 2016 20th Soundtrack Century Available On Fox DreamWorks Animation SKG Category:Ideas Category:Movies Category:Comedy Category:Romance Category:Musicals Category:Sequels Category:Family films Category:2018 Category:Madagascar Category:Ben Stiller Category:Chris Rock Category:David Schwimmer Category:Martin Short Category:John DiMaggio Category:Frank Welker Category:Kevin James Category:Owen Wilson Category:Adam Sandler Category:Grey DeLisle Category:Jamie Foxx Category:Tom Kenny